Love is a nice word for Depression
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi il a but autant. Il ne veut pas se souvenir. Mais son esprit ne lui offre aucune pitié. Et son estomac se serre, il a l'impression d'être ronger de l'intérieur, alors qu'il se souvient de la raison pour la quelle il s'est saouler sans dignité.


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, sur le thème de "Acide".**

Lorsqu'Aramis se réveil, il a la tête qui résonne, la bouche pâteuse, et les membres lourds. La nuit a dû faire parti de ces nuits d'amusement, contenant des femmes, de l'alcool, et des rires. Beaucoup d'alcool...

Il sait à peu de chose près comment ce genre de soirée fini. Il discute avec une femme pas moche, la séduit ou pas, et ils finissent dans un lit, dans un mélange de bras et de jambes.

Sauf que lorsqu'il regarde à coté de lui pour voir qui a été la fortuné de la nuit, il réalise qu'il est dans son lit, seul. et plusieurs bouteilles vides jonchent le sol.

Sa gorge se noue.

Il ne boit pas souvent seul, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. Il préfère s'alcooliser avec ses camarades, et avec une bonne compagnie.

Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi il a but autant. Il ne veut pas se souvenir.

Mais son esprit ne lui offre aucune pitié.

Et son estomac se serre, il a l'impression d'être ronger de l'intérieur, alors qu'il se souvient de la raison pour la quelle il s'est saouler sans dignité.

Marsac.

Et Porthos.

Marsac est mort, et avec lui, l'une des seules raisons pour laquelle Aramis n'a pas sombrer dans la folie, n'a pas sombrer dans la culpabilité. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'est pas senti coupable jusque là, oh non. Mais jusque là, il n'était pas le seul survivant de l'expédition.

Maintenant...

Maintenant c'est autre chose.

Sur la vingtaine de mousquetaires envoyés pour cet exercice, il est le seul a être revenu, encore vivant. Il aurait peut être dû mourir avec les autres... Où alors, il aurait pu mourir avec Marsac... Il se demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait... Peut être que ces morts était de sa faute? Peut être esy-ce pour ça qu'il est toujours en vie...

Ces sombres pensées l'accable. Mais elles ne sont pas les seules.

Porthos.

Porthos son meilleur ami, Porthos le joyeux et brusque mousquetaire. Qui a réussit, par on ne sait quel miracle a capturer le cœur d'Aramis. Porthos, dont l'amour pour les femmes se fait entendre jusque dans les quartiers privés d'Aramis. Porthos qui ne pense aux mousquetaires qu'en une famille, avec un nombre trop important de Frère.

Et Aramis se souvient, il se souvient que cela n'est pas permis, et que cela n'est pas apprécier, que son affection pour son Frère ne devrait pas être plus que de l'affection familial. Il risquerait la mort s'il révelait son secret. Il risquerait plus que la mort, il risquerait la haine de Porthos.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne peut pas se confier à ses amis les plus proches.

Le brun se replonge dans son lit, dans l'espoir de se protéger contre ces idées, contre ce tourment. Mais il continu d'être ronger de l'intérieur, il se sent comme dissoudre sous les idées noirs.

Une bouteille encore pleine lui fait de l'oeil près d'une botte perdu.

Peut-être qu'il peut encore se saouler pour oublier? Et pour échapper à l'acide qui se répond dans ses entrailles et dans son esprit.

Il tend la main vers la bouteille, l'attrape et la porte à sa bouche sans tenir compte du liquide qui coulent sur ses draps et ses couvertures.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Aujourd'hui, lorsque Athos passera la tête par la fenêtre d'Aramis, il ne sera accueilli que par un tas de couvertures, que par un grognement rauque et une bouteille vide s'écrasant contre un mur. Aujourd'hui, lorsque Porthos rendra visite à son meilleur ami, seul un regard vide, des yeux rouges et brillant le regarderont à travers deux couvertures et une peau de moutons.

Aujourd'hui, pour Aramis, ça ne sera que ses propres démons, des réponses monosyllabiques et une envie d'envoyer au suicide ses amis.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Survivre et Vivre sont des choses bien difficile, mais lorsque le cœur s'en mêle, cela devient presque impossible . Et la Dépression est un démon acide, un monstre envahissant, qui se répand dans un être, sans répit, détruisant ce qu'il y trouve.


End file.
